


the rest of you, the best of you (honey, it belongs to me)

by fiveyaaas



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood Kink, Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I didn’t know if that was clear, Manhandling, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, as in five carries around vanya, but dude does murder someone with a crowbar, covered in somebody’s blood, i almost would call it vanilla sex, i don’t think i’d call this dark!Five, mildly, so do with that what you will, the fact that it is daddy kink while five is, there’s enough that I felt I should tag it lmao, this is surprisingly tame considering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: “He offers out his forearm, actually looking sixty-two at the almost gentlemanly action. The softness stood in stark contrast to him just bashing in someone’s skull.”
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 7
Kudos: 123





	the rest of you, the best of you (honey, it belongs to me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetheartbitterheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartbitterheart/gifts).



> This is for Pink Sam for going to bed!!! (I was technically supposed to have this done a while ago..... I hope it turned out well because I am guilty 👀) Thank you for always offering words of encouragement when I need them, you’re so appreciated!! 💕 Also, listening to “NFWMB” is perfect for anyone writing protective Five, just saying.

It was a minor injury. One that caused just enough blood to saturate half of the sleeve of her shirt. She knew that the others had experienced much worse, likely in the past year alone. They didn’t really fight together at all, barely _saw_ each other at all, but Vanya had seen the injuries they sustained when they would come home from missions, still remembers learning stitches from her mother, that way they had another “helping hand.” 

She knows now, that children should be taken to doctors, should never even be put in the position to get the injuries the others had gotten (it was easier- to call them the others, for the way her therapists’ lip twisted as she called them ‘ _siblings’_ but the way her stomach twisted when they’d called them _‘the other survivors of Reginald’s cult.’_ She didn’t see anyone now, and she couldn’t bring herself to judge herself for it.) Nevertheless, despite all she knows, she is absolutely certain she would kill anyone before they tried to take her to a hospital for this injury. Some things just can’t change; time may heal many wounds, just not this one. Never this one. 

She knows that Five will know how to stitch her forearm, just as she knows he will kill what had deigned to touch her. 

The splatters of their blood on her cheek signify he does it now. He’d grabbed a crowbar, at some point. 

Vanya takes the life from a lot of people that night. Five will keep track of his kills, likely. If Vanya asked, she’d know his running total, he could likely offer up every single name of his victims.   
  
Vanya doesn’t keep track of how many people she has killed. She’s slaughtered an entire universe, hadn’t she? What was the point of keeping track after that?

They are surrounded by corpses by the time Five has brutalized the one who’d caused Vanya’s injury. He walks to her, blood saturating his skin. 

None of it is his own. It’s lucky for their enemies; Vanya was more of a threat to them, anyways. Five might be a trained killer, but she could soak the life and energy out of their bodies as soon as they tried to hurt him. She’d done it before.

He offers out his forearm, actually looking sixty-two at the almost gentlemanly action. The softness stood in stark contrast to him just bashing in someone’s skull. The people they have just killed would have seen a thirty-nine year old doing it, but she had not really ever known him when he was truly thirty nine, had she? 

“Will you be able to manage a spatial jump?” His voice is hoarse. He always reacted this way when she was hurt, no matter how minor the injury was. 

“I’m fine,” she says, but she knows he doesn’t believe it. He won’t stop freaking out until the wound has healed completely. 

He smells like copper and salt, and the scent of the blood of people he just killed now clotting up in his hair and drying the skin of his neck is too much. She nearly falls, unsteady in her weight. 

Five assumes it’s from injury. He drops the crowbar to the concrete (the noise makes her ears ring) and scoops her shaking body into his arms. 

He presses his forehead to her, his bangs smearing the blood on her own skin. 

Vanya had buckets of the stuff metaphorically, on her hands. It’s just when she killed, most of the time, no literal blood often got on her. 

His eyes are still wild as he stares at her, not holding the softness she had grown accustomed to after he’d finally come home to her. She knows why; he is worried. Most people would be afraid of him in this state, but she knows that he won’t hurt her. Just anybody that got in his way to protect her. 

“Take me home,” she breathed out, not wanting another person to be hurt. 

They’d already killed enough. 

He tightened his grip on her, mindful of her arm, and blinked them to a location only they knew of. The cabin had been Vanya’s suggestion; Five had not wanted it out of fear it would upset her somehow. Leonard was so long ago though, and she liked the safety of the cabin. Liked that there were no neighbors around that she could add to her body count. 

He walked her to the bathroom, pulling first aid supplies from the cabinet. She unbuttoned her flannel, wearing just a bra underneath. He didn’t comment on it, just went straight to cleaning her wound. He was efficient, having done this before, even on himself likely. 

“You’re so brave,” he told her softly as she flinched at the sting of alcohol. He held her still, and she could hear the steady yet quick beating of his pulse. She moved her hips closer to him, but he didn’t seem to notice at all, focusing on the task at hand. 

“You handled yourself so well,” he continued, starting the process of stitching her. He was sterilizing a needle, making sure she’d not get infection. If it had been something he couldn’t handle, he would have made her go to the doctor. He knew her fear of them though, and he handled more minor injuries for her on his own for that reason. She knew that he was well aware she was not bad off, or he’d be taking her to a doctor. “You’ve really grown with your control, you know.” 

“Aren’t you going to comment on me getting myself hurt?”

His eyes flashed. Good. She was intending for him to react in that way. After battles, all she wanted was the feeling of his skin against hers, of the fierceness of his gaze leaving only after they had come together. When he would curl to her side, mumbling softly, trailing a finger down her spine. She didn’t know what it made her, that after a battle all she wanted was the feeling of him pounding into her. She didn’t try to think about it. 

“He suffered, you know,” Five commented, tone conversational and nonchalant. “I made sure he suffered for hurting you. Though it was an unfortunately fast kill.”

He had cleaned his hands and put them in gloves before stitching her, but there was still blood all over his skin. He was standing between her legs on the counter as he worked, so she was able to move him closer with her legs around him. Five didn’t comment on it still. “Making sure to take care of me?” She asked it after he did the very few necessary stitches in silence. Her voice was a purr, and she knew that she could get him to touch her soon enough, just had to make it clear that she wanted him to do so.

“I’ll always take care of you, angel,” he replied, but he was spreading ointment over her forearm now, not able to decipher what she was angling towards. 

“Because you’re my Daddy?” If she was blatant enough, she assumed he’d snap his gaze at her and take her pants off right there. 

He didn’t. Just hummed affirmatively, only stopping in his movement to kiss the crown of her head. 

She reached up with the hand on the arm not being tended to, brushing her finger through his hair. The blood was well dried, leaving his hair an odd texture. “You’re gonna take care of me?”

He nodded, and she saw a flash of his smile, the white of his teeth contrasting the gory sight of him. She understood then that he knew what she was thinking, he was just waiting. Whether it was to take care of her wound or to make her beg, she was not aware. 

Maybe she’d end up begging either way though. 

She touched a spot on his collar, commenting, “You really made a mess.” 

He had just laid a thin layer of gauze bandaging over the wound when he told her, “Killing does that sometimes, Vanya.”

“Doesn’t it bother you to kill?”

He glanced up at her then. “I do not care for killing, sweetheart, but I do not mind killing to protect my family.”

He pushed closer to her, and she could tell he was reacting as well, gasping at the feeling of him hard against her thigh. “I became a killer to get home to my family, Vanya.”

She looked down, just a second, saw the feral look in his eyes when he tipped her chin back up to meet his gaze again. “I will continue to be a killer, Vanya, if anybody threatens to hurt them.”

They had been going against enemies tonight, it was true. Vanya had always wanted to join in on missions when she was young, and she went on them now with Five when there was a danger. She had asked him to teach her to fight, and he had respected it, even though she knew he had to be afraid for her when she did. 

His breathing was rough, mouth against her ear. The coppery smell of blood wasn’t too much in that instant; on a sick level, it intrigued her. “And in the case that my angel is threatened?” His voice had become something akin to a growl, hand sinking down to pet her slowly over her jeans. “I very much _enjoy_ killing.” 

He moved his hand away, off of her, putting both hands at her side instead, caging her in. 

“F-,”

“You know what I want to hear you call me, Vanya,” he interrupted smoothly. He was brazen. It was just them and he was covered in blood and there was a wildness in both of them and they were untethered from everything else in the world and all she wanted was to be against him that instant. She wanted to feel the harshness of him slamming into her, wanted to see the way his gaze softened as she whimpered, wanted to be held in his arms when the exhaustion of using her powers set in. She wanted Five to know that she trusted him entirely, completely, absolutely, and she wanted him to know that she did not mind trusting him with her heart because she knew he was the one person who would never break it, would hold onto it with his life if he had to, would cherish it and take care of it always. 

So she whispered, “Daddy, _please._ ”

And he picked her up, like she weighed nothing. She thought he’d press her to the wall, perhaps bend her over the counter of the bathroom and rut into her until he had calmed down. 

Instead, he carried her to their bed, and she realized it was because she was injured. He was trying to make her comfortable; even if she wanted him to be rough, he was going to take care of her. 

He arranged the pillows so that she was comfortable, letting her curl up to them. His hand rolled off her jeans while he whispered about how he would always take care of her, always cherish her, always love her. She trembled as he unclipped her bra before settling in against her, and she realized he was _spooning_ her. It would have felt like a sweet, still moment between two lovers if not for the fact that he still smelled very much of blood. 

His finger ran over the damp patch of her underwear. “You trust me, angel?”

“Yes, Daddy,” she whimpered. He kissed the back of her neck, and she jerked against his hand. 

“You know I’m always going to take care of you?”

She nodded, biting her lip. 

“Do you love me, Vanya?”

She might’ve laughed, and, in any other context, she would have. She knew why Five asked though. He genuinely believed that because he was a killer, that, one day, that’s all she would see him as. Five truly believed that one day she could genuinely stop loving him. 

And, truly, the concept of Vanya ever not loving Five, was laughable in its absurdity. 

But she would never laugh at that. Knew that that would crush the heart he had given her in turn. 

Instead, she told him, “I’ll always love you, Five.”

His breathing hitched, and he kissed the top of her head gratefully. When she told him she loved him, he acted like she had given him a precious gift. “I love you, Vanya,” he murmured, and she grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. 

“Show me how much you love me?” she asked, and he kissed her again, adjusting to where he could easily take off his own clothes. The blood had saturated deep enough that when her back was against him, she could feel it on his skin. It was proof of how much Five loved her though, and she couldn’t be sickened by it, not at all.

She pulled her panties down, letting them fall somewhere to the floor, and, for just a second, let their bare bodies just rest against each other. At her nod, he pushed inside of her. Usually, he’d key her up a while, but, after battles, they never waited once they were patched up (sometimes, like in this instance, they didn’t even clean up before they were on one another.) 

“You don’t know how much it scares me, to see you get hurt.” He wasn’t rough tonight, the way he usually was after they had fought together. If anything, he was being more gentle than normal. She felt herself reacting just the same as she always did when it was Five. He could touch her in any way he wanted and she would like it.

She kissed his knuckles, “You don’t gotta worry about me, Five.”

“I do though,” he insisted, slamming into her then. It figured that he’d get a little rough when he was being stubborn. “I’ve gotta take care of you.”

“You know I can take care of myself, right?”

“I know that,” Five told her, moving her onto her stomach, against the pillows, so that he could push inside of her with her back to him but still be comfortable. “I also know that I’m going to take care of you regardless.”

“Because you’re my Daddy?” She tried to make her tone teasing, but he was letting his unhinged side break through by that point, which she had absolutely no objection to at all. It made her being just a little petulant all the more fun. 

“Because you’re my angel,” he ground out. “And because I didn’t get to take care of you for many years, and the universe owes me a chance to take care of you, and I owe it to you to keep you safe for the rest of my life.”

His hands were on either side of her, knotting into the mattress, and she settled her own hand over his tattooed arm before asking him to touch her, to ease the coiling of her stomach. 

He obliged, calloused thumb running over the bundle of where she had wanted it. His thrusts were becoming erratic, but he wouldn’t cum without her, not right then at least.

“You take good care of me,” she said, lifting her head up from the pillow, craning it as much as she could to look up at him. He angled his head so she could see him better, knowing that she wanted to look into his eyes. “I trust you to take care of me.”

“Vanya,” he groaned, pressing his thumb over her clit harshly. She whimpered. 

“Such a brave girl,” he crooned. She jerked her ass back, seeking more friction. 

“So brave for me,” he continued, kissing her cheek. “You fight so well.”

The pressure in her stomach was becoming too much, she could feel the tightness wanting to unfurl itself. But she needed him to ask. Needed it to be his command when she came. 

Her eyes sealed shut, face screwing up, toes starting to curl, abdomen feeling like she had laughed too hard or ran a mile without any training beforehand. She was pretty sure she was begging him, nonsensically, to ask her. 

He got the message. “You can come for me, angel.” He didn’t make it a command; this was about her. But it was enough, and she cried out, jerking her hips against him wildly, letting go in that instant. 

Five followed in his release while she was rutting wildly against him, and she felt so full in that instant, sinking onto the pillows again when he pulled out and went to grab a washcloth before she laughed and said, “Might just want to take a shower, actually.”

And he nodded, pulling her gelatinous-feeling-legs up, carrying her back to the bathroom so they could clean up under a spray of hot water.

As she leaned against his back while he washed off their bodies, she knew there was nothing wrong in trusting him to take care of her at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> By the way, from November 1st through November 7th, we will have our second round of Fiveya week!!! I will be participating each day of the week and have a few ideas I might share snippets of in the end notes of stuff I post in the next two months when I give these announcements (or not, I just like sharing my WIPs a lot lmao and maybe it’ll inspire someone to participate? I love the Fiveya fans so much and I hope we get more Fiveya fans by the end of it!!!)
> 
> Please excuse my lack of ability to actually link here (I post these on my phone, blame my laptop for breaking right at the end of last semester), but this will give you the full list of rules and instructions https://fivevanya.tumblr.com/post/628015506670206976/hello-everyone-well-be-hosting-round-two-of
> 
> To summarize it, though, Fiveya week is a week to post all kinds of fanart, moodboards, playlists, fanfics, fanvids, etc. for Fiveya!! These can be platonic or romantic as long as Fiveya is the focus of them, and if you’re posting on tumblr, make sure to tag #fiveyaweek and tag @fivevanya in the post! If you’re posting nsfw or possibly triggering content, make sure it is all properly tagged. 
> 
> The prompts are as follows:  
> Day 1: Memories  
> Day 2: Dancing/ Training  
> Day 3: Childhood  
> Day 4: Sparrow Academy AU  
> Day 5: Guilt  
> Day 6: Endings/ Beginnings  
> Day 7: Free Choice! 
> 
> I hope some of you guys will join!!!


End file.
